


【SW】【AO】五次安纳金落荒而逃，一次他做出了正确的选择

by EuerHiraeth



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark and twisted interpretations of negotiations, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuerHiraeth/pseuds/EuerHiraeth
Summary: 安纳金无意中发现了欧比旺一次为共和国谈判成功的代价。问题是，他以为欧比旺是自愿的。
Relationships: OMC/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TCW 时期；Canon diverges  
> 私设如山 尤其对于圣殿的内部结构   
> 老王与他人非自愿预警  
> Anakin/Obi-wan OMC/Obi-wan （斜线有意义）

1.

安纳金感到师徒链接中突如其来的涌动时正走在圣殿大厅里。他刚从纳布回到科洛桑，正打算神不知鬼不觉地溜到欧比旺的冥想室给他留下一份惊喜礼物。时值正午，阳光斜斜自穹顶的彩璃照下，整层空间静谧无声。

他停下脚步，在空荡荡的大厅中央站定。这时间点，绝地们大多在二层的餐厅吃饭，少数也许会在七层训练或者冥想，但五层作为接见政要以及举行谈判的场地本该空着。他能感觉到他师父的存在。

放弃了要从大厅另一头的玻璃桥走往冥想室的想法，安纳金小心藏住自己的原力标识，转过身往迂回曲折的长廊尽头走去。他能感到链接中愈发焦躁复杂的思绪，却无法像以往一般将它们分拆开来感知欧比旺的情绪与现状。不知道出于什么原因，欧比旺的潜意识在提防着他，而这让安纳金很是疑惑不安。难不成他在纳布的时候圣殿出什么事了？他想着，往走廊尽头的阴影加快了脚步，心底一阵无奈忿怒，难受的情绪盘旋而上。他的师父还是不相信他。

几乎是在那一瞬间，他便感到两人之间的链接被切断了。欧比旺竖起了精神屏障。安纳金一惊，刹住了脚步。他们之间的链接从来只有在安纳金闹脾气的时候被他单方面中断过，他的师父从没有对安纳金竖起过屏障。他的师父对他总是毫无保留，虽然…他不信任安纳金。

连他自己都说不清楚这莫名其妙的执着是怎么来的。安纳金就只是固执地认定欧比旺不相信他这个徒弟。他看向走廊尽头半敞着门的会议室，无比肯定他那竖起了屏障的师父就在那里面。欧比旺就在那扇门后，即使没有了链接，安纳金还是能感觉到他的原力。那团温暖而煦亮的力量柔软强大，无论在哪安纳金都能认出它来。

离会议室还有大概二十米远的时候安纳金听见了古怪的声音。他能听见一个男人的喘息声，呼哧呼哧的，粗重沙哑，显然不是他师父。欧比旺的声音低沉但透亮，带着一点点的磁性，明明是三十好几的人了，被惹急了的时候吐字却还会带上少年气的奶音，像一只炸了毛的奶猫在抓耳挠腮。从半敞的门后还传出来有节奏的击打声，像是什么重物一下下撞击着桌面，却又更清脆更杂碎，夹杂着响亮的水声。安纳金猛然意识到那到底是什么声音，一下子涨红了脸——他师父到底在会议室里做什么？不，他知道里面的人在做什么，但见鬼的欧比旺怎么会在里面？

安纳金心里疑虑重重，蹑手蹑脚走到门边匿在阴影里时甚至没意识到自己双腿发颤。他小心翼翼地贴在门板上往缝隙里瞥去，第一眼便看到了一个熟悉的紫袍身影。

那是Tylaunt星系的国王，前几天带着由大将军与政要组成的代表团来到科洛桑，与共和国签订友好条约。Tylaunt虽然偏远原始却富裕善战，不久前想籍着共和国陷入危机趁乱攻打科洛桑，但他与欧比旺在一次无比艰辛的任务中成功劝说国王加入共和国，与他们结盟。 _独立联邦一直想要得到_ _Tylaunt_ _的支持，_ 欧比旺曾对他说， _他们手里掌握的力量强大得足以一手扭转整个战争局势，如今共和国得以捷足先登实在是大幸。_

国王现在半裸着，紫袍大张，露出线条清晰肌肉饱满的身躯，一双蛇瞳在扭曲的脸上怒张着，满是情欲与疯狂。安纳金视线下移，国王下身有力地挺动着撞击着某人高高翘起的双臀，双手紧抓着白皙饱满的嫩肉，紫红色的阴茎滑出又狠狠撞入，表面狰狞的青筋搏动着，带出一圈圈白沫。他身下人正伏在会议桌上，衣衫凌乱，上衣被扯得半开露出了一边肩膀。男人紧闭着眼，双颊嫣红，苍白的嘴唇咬出了血，浅红棕色的半长发滑落脸颊，随着国王的抽插与他破碎抑压的呻吟颤动。国王一手探到男人胸前，粗暴地将衣领扯得更开暴露出结实的胸膛，搓揉着嫩红色的肉粒，握紧了男人一弹而起的腰压下身去，伏在他耳边舔弄他的耳垂。

国王似乎是贴着男人的耳廓说了些什么。男人微仰起头，睁开眼透过金色的眼睫往上望入国王的蛇眸。正午的阳光透过会议室高耸的玻璃窗照在他潮红汗湿的脸上，他眼尾晕红，浅蓝灰色的眼睛无神地张着，透亮的日光下水光粼粼。国王低吼一声，扼住他的脖颈逼迫他昂起头来，嘶声道：

“喜欢吗？你简直湿透了，他妈的婊子！你喜欢这样吗，骚货，开着门让人看着你挨操？”

暴雷般低沉的男声让安纳金猛然醒来。男人软软地呻吟着摇头，眼里水光更盛，痛苦地闭上眼，似乎在极力压抑自己的嗓音，但带着鼻音的喘息显然只让国王更为兴奋。安纳金后退几步，双腿一下发软跌坐在地上，才发现自己不知什么时候攥紧了拳头，指甲深深陷入手心逼出了血珠。会议室里污秽的声响仍在继续，他颤抖着手脚并用站了起来，转身往反方向狂奔而去，靴子步步陷在柔软的地毯里静默无声，像欧比旺澄亮的双眼无条件容忍着他的胡闹。他一口气跑到圣殿门口，在高柱下停住脚步，蓦然无措。中午的科洛桑热闹纷扰，行人们在纯白的阶梯下嬉笑着路过，他茫然站在烈日下，将裤袋里的礼物掏了出来。他望着精心包装过的小盒子，用力将它捏得扁裂变形。

那不是欧比旺。直到夕阳落下时他仍独自盘腿坐在昏暗的房间里，呆愣的脑内酸胀混乱，双腿早已麻得丧失了知觉。不，那不是欧比旺。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“有什么在烦恼着你，”帕尔帕廷温和地说。

安纳金抬起头来。年迈的议长正静静望着他，双手捧着一杯热茶，指尖轻轻摩挲着光滑的瓷面。安纳金从来搞不懂人们对茶的痴迷，在他看来哪怕是咖啡也要好得多。他母亲，帕尔帕廷，欧比旺…

他皱起眉头。帕尔帕廷眼尖地注意到了。“到底怎么了，安纳金？”

他友人话语中毫不遮掩的关心让安纳金鼻尖一酸。他抹了一把脸，含糊道，“没什么…”

_我看到了一些我从来不知道的事情。_

“安纳金，无论发生了什么你都可以放心跟我倾诉。我绝对不会背弃你，你知道这点的。”

他胡乱点头。“是的，当然。”

上一个这么说的人是欧比旺。大雨中他紧裹着长袍，浅红金色的及肩长发别在耳后，雨珠不住自他额前鼻尖滑落，一双湿漉漉的眼认真地望着他。 _安纳金，你了解我，你知道我永远不会离开你。_

_骗子。_ 安纳金在内心咆哮，盘踞了数天的痛苦再度席卷而来。 _骗子。_

“但你不想说的话也不要勉强，”帕尔帕廷温柔地道，“只要记得有需要的话，你随时都可以来找我。”

_这不是一个绝地该有的样子，安纳金！_ 欧比旺朝他吼道，呼呼狂风自大开的舱门灌进飞船。而他死死瞪着欧比旺，脑中只有直摔下去的帕德梅。 _别让感情阻碍了你的判断！_

“谢谢您，议长，”安纳金道，眼眶止不住发热。他得小心藏起自己的哽咽。每一天，每一次与帕尔帕廷见面，他都深刻体会到自己能有议长这位好友是如何幸运。“我只是开始…对绝地教条产生了疑虑。”他低下头紧闭着眼，不想去看议长此刻惊讶惶恐的脸色。“我知道，这不是一个绝地该有的想法，但我…”

_我发现我的师父是个人尽可夫的婊子。_

议长静默了一会。似乎见安纳金不愿再往下说，他开口道：

“对自己的信仰产生疑惑是每个人都会经历的事情，”年迈的政客语气中的理解和安抚让安纳金震惊地睁大了眼。

_换作欧比旺，他绝不会理解，从来没有人——不，去他妈的欧比旺。_

“你虽然成熟勇敢，比同年龄段的人更要睿智、珍贵，但觉得不确定也是很正常的。战争…”议长叹了口气。安纳金抬起头，老人正和蔼地望着他。

“战争把我们全部人的生活都搅得天翻地覆。有如此多我们从来不曾了解的黑暗与秘密被暴露在了光天化日之下，而你作为一位战士，一位所向披靡的将军，亲眼目睹和亲身感受的想必比我这个老人还要多。你承受着的压力我连想都不敢想。有很多东西都变了，安纳金，因此产生疑虑是很正常的。”

“是的，议长，”安纳金低声道。

他想起欧比旺潮红的脸，红艳的舌尖从薄唇间探出，湿润的眼神是他从未见过的迷离与渴求。国王从后捏住他性器，粗大的阴茎碾轧着他的甬道，肉洞烂红往外滋着水，他痛苦地扭动，饱满挺翘的臀肉被扇得红肿发亮。 _求你，求你，_ 那个偷了他师父身体的男人像只困兽般哽咽着说，用欧比旺的声音难耐地喘息淫叫，浅蓝的双眼汪着泪水， _求求你放开我。_

他落荒而逃，就像个懦夫。

安纳金的通讯器突然响了起来。他甚至懒得掏出来看一眼，便直接将它静了音。帕尔帕廷好奇地看着他。他解释道：

“这几天我都没露面，他们只是催我回去汇报。”

议长的神情变得担忧。“安纳金，我相信你的判断，可现在战争正处于白热化阶段，他们可能有重要的事情。”

“真紧急的话他们早就派人追踪我了，”安纳金阴沉着脸道，“一天几个呼叫说明不了什么。我该做的事全都做了，只是没跟长老们见面而已。”

帕尔帕廷朝他兜里的通讯器比划了下。“或许是你的师父呢？假如是肯诺比大师需要你？”

安纳金嗤笑道：“哈，他有一大堆人排着队等着‘被他需要‘，我可排不上号。”

他的心情竟为这烂俗的笑话好了起来。帕尔帕廷皱着眉，看上去很是疑惑，但安纳金可不打算向他年迈的友人解释一个黄色段子，赶紧扯开话题：

“议长。光顾着说我了，您呢？我从纳布回来还是第一次见您，最近还好吗？”

*

安纳金还是回到了圣殿。他拒绝承认是帕尔帕廷说的那句话起了作用。 _假如是肯诺比大师需要你_ 。他当然知道这几天的十数个呼叫都来自欧比旺，但这说明不了什么。欧比旺从不主动关心他，他甚至在大部分时间察觉不到安纳金的情感变化。 _不，_ 安纳金咬着牙，他们有纽带，欧比旺只是习惯 _佯装_ 察觉不到他的低落。

_虚伪的家伙。_ 安纳金拐过长廊往电梯走去，途中经过他身边的几位学徒看见他先是两眼放光，瞧见他脸色后自动瑟缩着贴在了对面墙壁上，尽可能给他让出最多空间。 _婊子，伪君子。_

安纳金从未辱骂过他的师父。诚然他们经常吵架，但安纳金生气到极点的时候——欧比旺总是那个会轻易点燃他怒火并积极往里添柴的人——只会沉默。他嘴拙，也说不出什么粗言秽语放什么狠话，最擅长的就是冷战。即使是在心里抱怨的时候，他也从来不曾对他的师父恶言相向。他总是说不出口。面对着欧比旺，想起欧比旺，他的一腔狠毒之言总会幽幽化为苦涩。

可几天前一切都不一样了。 _婊子_ 一词在两天前的清晨率先在他脑海中浮现，自那之后他便乐于以各种词汇贬低折损他脑中的欧比旺，再不会觉得内疚、不妥甚至悔恨。他甚至主动切断了他们之间的纽带，他生理性厌恶有关欧比旺的一切。

他快乐地飘进电梯，决定先去看看阿索卡。到二楼时电梯突然停了，安纳金感到一股熟悉的原力，不由得暗骂一声。

但他鬼使神差的还是让门打开了，而不是用原力强行拖拽着电梯继续往上升。欧比旺以一种别扭的姿势站在门外，看上去疲惫惝恍，望见安纳金的一瞬间脸却立刻像是被点亮了：

“安纳金？”

安纳金瞪着他。他很确定自己的脸没有被外星生物腐蚀，原力标识也没被掩盖，所以这句问话有什么必要？而且欧比旺脸上那状似喜悦的表情是怎么回事？他的眼睛为什么在发亮？他为什么要那样看着安纳金，就好像他是什么偏远星球上的腐朽修士，第一次见到神迹似的？欧比旺从没有这样过。他总是冷静的，总是面无表情的，即使微笑眼底也是严肃的。他这个人就没有感情可言。该死的，他为什么要说话？欧比旺的声音，他温柔沉钝的嗓音，独有的口音，该死的…

_嗯…_ _啊…_ _求你，求求你放开我。_

有什么在他胸腔里翻搅，怒意冲撞着他的理智逼得他双眼发烧，他低下头去瞪着地板。“嗯。”

欧比旺似乎被他的反应弄得有点不知所措。他能感到他的师父在电梯门前踌躇了一会，在他几乎就要不耐烦时才慢慢踏了进来。可是困惑？这是另一个从来不会出现在欧比旺身上的情绪。

_欧比旺可能是被人把浆糊操进了脑子里，_ 他充满恶意地想，顿时一阵畅快。

他很难不去注意欧比旺奇怪的步态。他心底蹭地又升起暴涨的怒火，心知肚明究竟是什么让欧比旺几乎寸步难行，咬着牙忍住喉头翻涌的恨意。三天了，而欧比旺显然一直不间断地大张着他的腿，来者不拒。他用眼角余光瞥着绝地大师，见那人扶着墙壁慢慢移动到他身旁站定，嫌恶地往后退了几步。欧比旺唰地转过头来，他下意识扬起头来，从上而下瞪视着他。

欧比旺看上去像是想说什么。安纳金绝不会把他眼里的情绪误认为受伤。欧比旺没有心，他没有感情，即使有也从不会对安纳金展露。他的师父只是微微偏了偏头，然后开口小声说：

“安…安纳金？”

欧比旺现在的声音很沙哑，比往日更低沉，比那天在国王身下承欢更压抑。安纳金按捺住躁怒上下扫视他，从杂乱的衣袍到乱糟糟的头发，古怪的姿势，眼里的水光，眼角鼻尖的红，用脚趾头去想都知道刚刚发生了什么。而且， _操他妈的，_ 他是被人操得脑子里只剩下一个单词了吗。

安纳金的眼神落到欧比旺的发间。那里沾了一点黏糊糊的，白色的不知名液体。安纳金脑海里的一根弦‘啪’一下断了。 _绝地大师肯诺比，最擅长的就是吃鸡巴。_ 他几乎就要竭斯底里笑出声来，胸膛里挤压得他呼吸困难的猛兽亮出了爪子。他盯着欧比旺艳红的嘴唇，声音里带着他从未想过自己能有的恶毒：

“师父，你知道你嘴唇都肿了吗？”

欧比旺僵住了。他脸色一下变得惨白，眼神空洞无比，整个人像是被扔进了科莫湖里一样汗涔涔的。安纳金看着他额前一点晶莹的汗珠慢慢滑落至挺翘的鼻尖，在那凝聚，惊讶于一个人竟然可以在瞬间出那么多汗。 _瞧他衣领都湿了，紧紧攥着自己罩袍的手也是。_ 安纳金让自己的眼神慢慢晃回到欧比旺的脸上，俯视着年长的绝地，挨近他的脸悄声道：

“你的头发里有东西，师父。”

他咬牙切齿地发出最后两个音节。欧比旺一直躲避着他的视线，慌忙低下头伸手去胡乱抓着头发，安纳金伸出手捋了一把那一头柔软的红棕色，欧比旺顿时不动了。安纳金低下头，一字一顿低声道：

“看着我，师父。”

没有讥讽，没有皱眉，没有说教。欧比旺真的抬眼看他，眉眼间是安纳金不能理解的羞耻与痛苦。也许被一手带大的学徒抓住自己淫乱的辫子即使对欧比旺来说也是难以忍受的。他转了转眼，毫无波澜地道：

“下次吸别人鸡巴的时候记得在他高潮之前退开，别再让精液糊自己一脸，顶着精斑说自己是个绝地大师。”

他将手中滑腻的白色液体尽数抹在了欧比旺涨红的脸上。手下的皮肤滚烫，他只接触了一秒便立刻退开。欧比旺呼吸急促，愣愣地看着他，眼里情绪难辨。他装出一副轻松的模样双手抱胸，大步迈到电梯门前：

“如果尤达大师知道你是个在战时也只懂张开大腿满脑子求操的婊子，他会怎么想，师父？”

电梯在他的楼层停了下来。欧比旺在他身后只是沉默。他抬头盯着显示楼层，突然便嗤笑出声，道：

“欧比旺，你真的很恶心。”

门开了。他大步流星走了出去，左拐径直走进长廊，听着电梯在他身后沉闷地关上，突然便再也走不动了。他杵在原地，心跳得厉害，涨满了苦涩翻涌的情绪，让他一度只能紧紧按压着胸口佝偻在墙角。 _欧比旺是活该，_ 他一遍又一遍告诉自己， _欧比旺是活该。_ 可那些他在不假思索间吐出的词语像毒蛇般缠绕勒紧了他，欧比旺顷刻间枯萎黯淡的眼神烙在他心底，他觉得难以呼吸。

tbc.


End file.
